


Doctor Dear: A Small Ficlet

by hecxte



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Reader is gender neutral, hello transformers fandom im trash, hes an old man give him love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecxte/pseuds/hecxte
Summary: You are either currently enrolled in pre-med or are a medical intern. Your love of biology and thirst for knowledge is what catches the eye of Ratchet.This is a short fluffy fic to help warm up the writing muscles and possibly write more. I want to expand more on Transformers x Human Readers so please recommend stuff!





	Doctor Dear: A Small Ficlet

A few months had passed since you became in the care of the Autobots. Unlike the children, you stayed at the hidden base at all times which opted for some very interesting conversations. The aliens were very quizzical about human biology and you were happy to oblige. Sharing knowledge became a pass time and no other bot offered as much knowledge as the older Ratchet. 

You would be lying if you said you hadn’t developed a crush on him. It was childish, you knew; however, you just couldn’t help but love his quirks. The curious light in your eyes as you questioned Cybertronian sciences and attempted to aid him in whatever research he was performing never ceased to warm his old spark. He’d never thought he’d fall for an organic. It was almost unheard of. But you amazed him and he amazed you. 

Metal stung slightly in cold shivers even across your cold skin as you sat upon the table, watching Ratchet intently. 

 

“You always stare.” A hint of annoyance. There was no malice behind it. His annoyance was a disguise. 

 

“Is that a bad thing? I thought you liked my company.” You smiled up at the bot with a smirk forming. You liked to tease but never too much. You would never purposefully prod at him. 

“I suppose not.” He sighed. Do robots really need to sigh or does Ratchet have a taste for the dramatics? The later was amusing. 

“Don’t act like you don’t appreciate my company,” you poked in return, your smile widening. 

“What gave you that idea?” Now he was poking back. His head now turned to face you. There was a smile. A small one but still a smile. 

“Oh, I don’t know. If you didn’t want me watching you would’ve ushered me away like you do the kids.”

“Ah. I suppose you’re special.”

“Special how?”

Ratchet had now placed his tools down and turned to face you fully. He hadn’t planned on admitted his feelings towards you. Never in a million cycles had he planned to. He was such an old bot and you were a young organic. You would eventually pass. 

“I….” He was at a loss for words. The metal of his body began to heat. Flustered, he turned around. “Just special.”

You wished you were big enough to place a hand on his shoulder and hug him; however, you decided to stand. “Ratchet…” 

Optics moved to look at you from the corner. 

“I have feelings for you. And I think you have feelings for me too.” God, you felt like a child. This was highschoolish. You now matched his fluster with red heated cheeks and balling fists. The words had left your mouth so smoothly and now you wanted to pull them back in, shove them in a chest, and lock them away forever. But things that are said cannot be unsaid. The silence is what cause you so much fear.

“I’m too old for you to worry with.” So, that wasn’t a complete rejection. “Earth is full of other organics much younger and much equipped than a mech like me. You’d do good to stick with them.”

He was afraid of losing you. It was sentimental and sappy and made you want to cry. He cared. That was all that matters. 

“Organics that don’t care about me. I don’t want one of them. I care about you.”

A statement like that could cause his optics to swell with tears if that were possible. He placed his servo in front of you and you happily stepped on to be brought closer to him. 

“You really do, huh?” Ratchet sounded confused. You nodded in affirmation and gave him that smile that melted his spark. And he smiled in return, metal scrunching happily. 

“I care about you too, (y/n).”


End file.
